Xane Of Yama (1)
by Jin-ai-udo
Summary: another one of Kenshin's adventures, nothing special, not yet any way


  
  
" Kenshin, I was just talking to migumi and, well . . ." Cori started her conversation with Kenshin.   
" Is they're something I should know Cori? go ahead u can tell me" kenshin replied, not having the slightest clue what cori was on about.  
Several days had just passed since kenshin's last battle and the strain on his body began to show. After some chores Cori asked to be alone with Kenshin so as to discuss his state with him.  
Suddenly out of the blue, a bright blue flash followed by a loud explosion knocked something through the wall of a room were Kenshin and Cori had just started there conversation.  
As smoke covered the room Kenshin hopped into an attacking position and motioned for Cori to hide behind him. His eyes fixating on an object moving in the smoke, his muscles ready for instant attack. As the smoke cleared he recognized the object, it was Sano!  
" Get the hell out of here, she crazy!" screamed Sano as he swung up and ran toward the hole. Just as suddenly as he disappeared out the hole he came flying back in this time with Yoshi.   
"She's too strong, RUN!" Yoshi screamed as he ran towards kenshin for cover.  
This time Sano was smart enough to follow Yoshi's example. Kenshin then told Cori and Yoshi to stay inside and left the room through the hole with Sano. As Kenshin stepped outside he heard something to his far left. A brilliant blue ball of light flew toward him.  
Without difficulty he dodged it, causing it to go whirling into a tree. Kenshin's plan was now taking shape as he had pulled her away from the dojo and onto a nearby grassy plane with not a soul around for miles, all this time dodging her fiery flaming balls. As they reached the area she stopped mumbling chants and began to sit down. Kenshin did the same and sheathed his sword.   
" I am Xane of Yama, I come to find a man of skill unmatched by any other..." she barked out.   
" I am Kenshin Humurah..." replied kenshin curious as a cat to discover this new friend or foe.  
"I know who you are 'Batusai Humurah' the cross scar on your left cheek does give u away"  
" Yeah and he's gonna kick your ass for you did lady!" Yoshi screamed from a safe distance, apparently not safe enough as Xane sent a small blue spark similar to the one earlier, at him.  
"What is it that you want, Xane of Yama?" Kenshin asked.   
"I have come on a quest to find a man who will travel with me to my distant home to fight off an evil old as time. He is the man with a scarlet eye. One who destroys for pleasure and tortures for fun. He has taken over my hometown and enslaved my people. I escaped and have to find a warrior who will fight with me to free my land of this evil once and for all. A man who stands apart from ordinary men, not only from appearance but also from character. One who wields a sword and has skill unmatched" she explained with a strange look on her face, one which kenshin found familiar but could not recognize. She paused and stared right into Kenshin's eyes and for a moment or two it felt to kenshin as he was in a trance.   
" You Batusai Humurah are that man, come we must spar for I have to know exactly what your legendary skills are like compared to my magic.   
As they got up Kenshin walked to the dojo and sat down in the room with the hole.  
" Not yet, I must first fully understand and consider this challenge!" Kenshin replied as he told Yoshi to fetch some tea.   
" Back in the field, what did you do to my mind?" kenshin asked, as Sano and Cori Sat beside him eager to know exactly what Kenshin was talking about.   
" I swept your mind, reading really fast in short. A technique of the..." Xane was cut off by kenshin "myrmirins" kenshin said " those people are not from this world" he sharply added.   
" No they are not, neither am I" Xane added feeling guilty for not telling him.  
" Come then we must spar to test your skills Batusai Humurah" Xane said as if eager to do battle with him.   
They both got up and left the dojo followed by Cori, Sano and an angry Yoshi with the tea tray still in his hands.   
They both stood at a hundred paces from each other and took their positions. Kenshin had only heard of these people and their techniques not witnessed any so he prepared his muscles for anything. Xane was the first to attack, she sent out a fiery blue ball toward Kenshin, as he got ready to dodge it, the ball separated into four smaller balls coming toward him from all four directions. Kenshin used his stairway to heaven move flying into the sky and smack down on Xane. He felt a heavy thump and thought she had been knocked out, using only a wooden sword that would not injure some one seriously. He was very wrong. A fist trailing with red flame came straight at him from below and nearly struck him as he flipped back and prepared for the next blow.  
As the dust settled he saw that Xane was not even scratched!   
" A windshield, I created a windshield to protect me from your blow" Xane spat out with a cheeky smirk to follow!  
The sorceress threw another fiery ball toward him this time it took shape of a dragon and came flying at Kenshin. He stepped forward and with one loud kiya swooped his sword out and struck the mighty flame sending it whirling back to its maker. Xane frog leaped over the whirling balls and landed a few meters behind kenshin. Kenshin twisted around and ran toward her. Before Xane had a chance to react, kenshin came flying at her with his wooden sword unsheathed. The sword came flying down on her arm and threw her off balance.   
" Why do you not fight me properly warrior?" Xane snapped as she spat out a spell to heal her arm. "I need to know your exact skill and power to determine your use in the battle to come" she continued at Kenshin. "Alright if thats how u want it here it is, come one" Kenshin said as he drew his sword and aimed it at her neck...  
  
With one short but loud kiya Kenshin leaped into action. The sorceress first created a windshield, then let out bright blue sparks from within. Kenshin anticipated this and so riccoched off a tree causing the sparks to turn and follow him. "Thats roght follow the leader" Kenshinn said with a smirk. He had now sheathed his sword and ran toward Xane using the 'LightFoot' technique taught to him by sagiro. His speed at a max all Xane could see was a blur and the thumps of his foot steps coming closer. Suddenly the foot prints toped right infront of the shiled, "where did he go" thought Xane. As the thought occured to her she began t look straight up...  
Kenshin came down with the might and speed of a mighty lightning bolt sent by Zeus himself. Using the stairway to heaven technique he brought the sword down hard on the shield causind it to explode and barely injure Xane. She leapt back a step or two and began to preare for the next blow. They both ran toward each other at top speed, but Kenshin did not use his Lightfoot technique only normall running "Why?" she thought to herself. Suddenly Kenshin began to dive so to anticipate this so did she. Then suddenly he jumped but it was too late for Xane she went diving right into the sparks she had earlier sent after Kensin. The blast was loud but small. Xane was sent flying through the air toward a running stream of water. Kenshin thought and moved fast. He used the trees to riccoche toward the spot and caught Xane before she hit, which might have caused serious injury.  
As he came down with her in his hands she whispered softly "Thank You".  



End file.
